This application relates to a method and system for attaching and aligning aperture closures during assembly, and specifically to a method of attaching a vehicle door such that proper alignment is maintained during reassembly.
Typically, an automotive door, hood, trunk lid or any other closure panel assembly is fitted to each individual automobile before painting to prevent damage and marring caused by unwanted contact of a door panel with a body panel. A hinge is attached and aligned with the door. The door is then aligned with the automobile body and the hinge secured. The door is then separated from the hinge and car body to be painted separate from the car body. After painting and further assembly, the door is reassembled to the hinge and car body.
Conventional methods utilize an adhesive to bond a washer permanently to cover an opening in the door hinge. Tightening a threaded member extending through the opening bolt or stud ensures that the adhesive bonds the washer permanently in place. The door is removed for further assembly and paint operations and than reassembled to the car body. Prior alignment of the door panel before painting prevents damage to the paint from contact between the body and the door panel.
In many instances, the adhesively bonded washer becomes dislodged or disoriented during subsequent operations. Further, in some instances during reinstallation of the door to the vehicle, the threaded stud of the door will bang into the adhesive washer partially or completely dislodging the washer from the hinge. As appreciated, once the washer is dislodged, the door must be realigned, requiring additional assembly time and further risk of damage to the vehicle body and door.
In addition to assembly problems, adhesively backed washers are costly. Typically, the cost of the adhesive backed washers is approximately thirty cents each and must be specially fabricated and ordered. The adhesively backed washers must also be handled differently than standard washers further increasing assembly costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a robust and cost efficient method of maintaining and duplicating vehicle door and closure panel alignment to prevent damage to coatings and improve assembly efficiencies.